


King.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kajeyama Tobio centric, and also Karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call him a dictator king, and every time he hears it his heart starts beating faster and he thinks that he is actually listening to the sound of the ball dropping again, like a bullet impacting a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King.

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: Kageyama doesn't belong to me. (And he always makes me want to cry)  
> I apologize for any mistake you might come across, english isn't my first language! (If you find a mistake, pleace tell me so I can fix it ^^) Also, thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfic! :)

Kageyama never forgets the sound the ball made when it touched the ground, it haunts him even now, months after it happened. It spreads through his head like a disease, a sleeping heartache that, when he thinks he’s finally overcome, comes back full force.

_Nobody was there_. But they were, with their hollow eyes, the imposing stances. On the other side of the cliff, without a bridge to get him there too.

They call him _king_ , but he never wanted to be one. He only longed to play, to feel the weight of the ball in his hands before it took flight, to taste the euphoric instant of knowing that he conquered yet another battle.

They call him a _dictator king_ , and every time he hears it his heart starts beating faster and he thinks that he is actually listening to the sound of the ball dropping again, like a bullet impacting a body.

(But…)

He somehow patches the pieces together. They, _they_ help him patch the pieces together. Is not the same as the certainty he used to have, is not equal to the knowledge that he was unstoppable, but is better, healthier. Is an “ _I’m here_ ”, is slowly but surely trusting in each other’s strength, encouraging each other’s growth. Is exactly what he needed, equals fighting by his side.

He is still called “The King of the Court”,

is no longer a weapon.


End file.
